Another Day in the Study
by Serena Scarlet
Summary: ONESHOT COMPLETE: It's another day in their study, and Harry is captivated by Hermione's reading in the most delicious way.


**A/N: This was an experiment (I do not write 'M" stories often) as well as a way for me to get back into the habit of writing fanfiction. Reviews and critiques are always welcome.**

**Another Day in the Study**

There was just something about the way she looked when she was reading.

Hermione's nose was stuck in a book, as usual. Her eyebrows would occasionally furrow whenever she was dissecting a passage; her mouth would briefly tilt upwards whenever she read something amusing. There was just something about Hermione being so concentrated and focused on her reading that stirred up something deep inside of Harry.

He was sitting at his desk in their small study, but at the moment he could care less about the reports he was supposed to overlook as Head of the Auror Office. Quickly standing up, he made his way towards his lounging girlfriend.

She was almost in a trance with her book, only looking up when he was almost in front of her. "Hey," she smiled.

The adoring look in her eyes towards him took his breath away.

Suddenly Harry found himself pinning Hermione to the couch on which she was reading on. His lips crashed onto hers with an unknown fervor as he tried to make her come undone just as much as she had unwittingly made him. All of his senses were heightened and primal as his mind became foggy.

He _needed_ her in that moment.

His ears barely registered the sound of her heavy tome falling to the floor as she gingerly pulled off his glasses. Even though the world around him quickly became a blur, he could still make out her golden eyes that flickered with lust. Without a doubt, his viridian eyes reflected the same emotion.

She whimpered as his teeth sunk into her smooth neck, marking her for his own. Her mewling sounds only encouraged him more, as did the nails that dug into his shoulder blades.

She arched up against him, and he could feel every inch of her supple body lined up to his own perfectly.

"I want you," she softly groaned into his ear.

"I want you too," he managed to get out before she assaulted his shoulders with kisses and sharp bites.

His hands found the buttons in her shirt and began to undo them. However, his impatience caught up with him and in an animalistic ferocity he ripped open her blouse. She gasped but he hastily reassured her that he'd fix it with a spell later.

However, now she was partly bare to him, and it was distracting. Her soft mounds were encased in a simple black bra, and he had never wanted anything off more in his life.

"Hermione," he moaned, "You're beautiful."

Now, it was her turn to be impatient as she maneuvered his shirt off in one swoop. Instantly her hands were all over him; it was territory she was well acquainted and yet she never grew tired of him. He bit his lip as her mouth joined her hands in exploring his wiry muscles, choosing to alternate between chaste kisses and a hot swipe of her tongue.

In retaliation, Harry quickly pushed the cups of her bra aside and dipped his head to taste her warm skin. He heard her reaction immediately, and watched as her face scrunched up in pleasure.

"Harry, I need you…now…"she pleaded in between gasps.

"Patience, love," he responded as he went back to kissing her neck.

Unfortunately, he missed Hermione's flashing eyes as she eagerly pushed him onto his back. Before he could even protest, she had his pants off.

"If I had known better, you accio-ed my pa-  
Harry was soon cut off by the feeling of Hermione's mouth upon his member. All thoughts were removed from his brain as he felt her tongue encircle the sensitive skin. His eyes closed as she teasingly kissed the tip before pulling away and smiling coyly.

The last, taut string of resistance snapped.

Quickly, the tables turned as he pushed aside Hermione's skirt and underwear and plunged himself within her.

The instant he filled her, Hermione cried out loudly. Her desperate moans were complemented by his own, and the sounds of their love-making echoed around the study. The friction and heat nearly pushed him over the edge.

All he could think about was how he wanted her all for himself, how he had been craving her all day and now he was finally with her. He was hers, but she was also completely his.

Soon, his hands drifted to her hips to aid him in his thrusts. Her supple breasts bounced in time with his movements as he took her over and over. Once again his mouth sought out her neck and marked her as she screamed his name and came violently.

His own release caused him to shudder and nearly collapse on top of her naked torso. For a moment, all was still. The lover's haggard breathes synched up with their combined heart beat.

After a few minutes, he finally pulled out with a groan and sidled up beside her. He turned so that they could simply stare at one another in bliss.

"That was—

"…wonderful," Hermione finished for him.

After the witch transfigured a handkerchief into a blanket, the two held each other for an indefinite time. Finally, it was Hermione who broke the silence.

"So, I've noticed that you rather like it when I read?"

Harry smiled and kissed her forehead. "You have _no_ idea."

_Fin._


End file.
